


fine line (javier pena x reader)

by chilldanvers



Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos (TV), Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I love my baby boy, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, if you wanna be soft then this is the blurb for you, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilldanvers/pseuds/chilldanvers
Summary: this is just a really small one-shot that I wrote that I really enjoy so if it sucks I'm sorry:')
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	fine line (javier pena x reader)

Javier Pena was a son of a bitch. You knew this, and yet, here you were, lying in his bed after spending the night with him. Somehow, the two of you ended up at the same club after a stressful day at the Embassy and after downing one too many drinks, your judgement had taken its leave but as your eyes fluttered open to the sunlight that filtered in through his worn curtains, you only smiled. You couldn’t deny that last night was something you had thought about more than once and to say that it wasn’t amazing would be a complete lie.  
Reaching your hand across the soft sheets, you expected to feel him lying there as well and yet, the bed was empty. Your first thought was that he had woken up long before you and left without a trace because that’s the person Javi is, he doesn’t just stay because that would be too complicated and--  
The second thought that came into play was the fact that you were at his apartment so why would he leave his own apartment? Maybe he had work but that wouldn’t make sense because neither of you worked on Saturdays but then--  
“You’re awake,” Javi said, leaning against the doorframe with a plate of eggs and bacon. He shoveled a forkful in his mouth and nodded toward the kitchen. “Made some breakfast, if you’re hungry.” His eyes raked down your body and it was only now that you realized the whole upper half of your body was completely uncovered. You jerked the blankets up, covering yourself as your cheeks burned. He turned away, heading towards the small table sitting in his kitchen. “Don’t worry, I’ve already seen it all.” You scoffed at this and took the blankets with you as you closed the door to his bedroom and threw on his pink button up shirt that was lying haphazardly on the floor and shimmying on your underwear which were somehow stuck under the bed?  
As you walked out of the room, his eyes were still glued on you and god, if it didn’t make you feel great. You weren’t the one who was looked at like that, the one who could get any man she wanted and yet here you were with the man every woman wanted.  
When they had both finished breakfast and you were quietly sipping on your coffee, Javi took your hand, fiddling with your fingers and you couldn’t help the butterflies in your stomach. “What is this?” The words flew out of your mouth before you could stop them. You froze as he dropped your hand, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms.  
“What do you want it to be?” He raised an eyebrow at you, a challenge. You knew you didn’t want this to be a one night stand, that if every morning could be like this with him, you could die happy. Before you can answer, he smiles and leans forward onto the table.  
“I just wish this could last forever.” You say, risking a glance from the oh-so-interesting cup of coffee and up towards his eyes. He has a soft smile on his face and the sight makes you weak. Without warning, he grabs the legs of your chair, pulling you toward him. You giggle nervously as he pushes the mess of hair that you have yet to brush out of your eyes, cupping your cheeks with his calloused hands.  
His lips meet yours and you expect it to be forceful, fast like it was last night but it’s slow as he takes his time, running his tongue along your bottom lip with a soft caress and you sigh into his touch, wrapping your arms around his neck. God, he would be the death of you, but at this point you weren’t exactly inclined to care.


End file.
